


Yu-gi-oh Zexal: Into the Darkness

by Inferna_Mist



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: Astral is sad now, Inferna's soul is corrupted now, Why did Dark Mist do that?!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:48:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27994038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inferna_Mist/pseuds/Inferna_Mist
Summary: Inferna, a member of Astral World, enters the human world. But something unexpected was waiting for her. The darkness rises once more.
Kudos: 2





	Yu-gi-oh Zexal: Into the Darkness

Inferna sighed. She was lonely in Astral World. Then she had an idea. She would go to the human world. She smiled and made a portal to that world and went through it. She gasped. The view was beautiful! Then she heard someone approaching. She turned around and saw another one of her kind. Well, it looked like it. But it was dark and scary. But Inferna actually thought he was… kinda cool looking. She approached him.

“Hi! I’m Inferna! What’s your name?” asked Inferna happily. The creature smiled.

“My name is Dark Mist.” he said. Inferna smiled at Dark Mist.

“You know, I just got here. And this place looks so cool! Way cooler than Astral World!” she said. Dark Mist just looked at her, confused.

“Where is Astral World?” he asked. Inferna looked at him, shocked.

“You don’t know about Astral World? It’s our home! Did you forget that?” said Inferna. Dark Mist laughed evilly.

“Who cares about Astral World? All I care about is destroying that world! I will show everyone my true strength! Astral World will just be a victim of my power!” he said. Inferna gasped in shock as she realized what he was.

“Y-you’re that evil number card!” she said. Dark Mist looked at her and smiled evilly.

“Yes I am. And you’re about to join the dark side!” he said. Inferna screamed as she was surrounded by darkness. Then she heard a voice.

“Hey! Let go of her! She’s one of my kind!” shouted the voice. She knew who it was. It was her brother: Astral. Inferna struggled to break free of the creature's grasp, but just couldn’t. The darkness surrounded her more.

“I’m sorry! I… I can’t escape! He’s too strong!” said Inferna. Suddenly, the darkness completely surrounded her. She opened her eyes and looked at herself. She was like Dark Mist now. Her spirit was no longer in control. Her true self was gone forever.

“Inferna! No!” shouted Astral, fear in his voice. Inferna got up and laughed evilly.

“Inferna’s not here anymore. I’m Inferna Mist now.” she said. Astral backed up.

“Sister… no…” he said, sadness in his voice. Dark Mist looked at Inferna Mist and held out a hand. She took his hand and left Astral on his own.

“Inferna… I will save you…” said Astral, determination in his voice. But he knew it was too late. Once she is surrounded by that darkness, she’s gone forever. Inferna was gone forever.


End file.
